


Young and Beautiful

by gardenofmaris



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Kirk, M/M, old married spirk, tummy lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is feeling insecure because of his age. Spock soothes him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akaiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiii/gifts).



Spock rubbed the back of his neck as he walked into his house, a human tic he had picked up from Jim probably twenty years back, in response to the slight protest his muscles were giving him after he had fallen asleep in his office while doing paperwork. He allowed himself another human behavior in the form of a slight upturn of his lips when he saw Jim in their hallway, shirt off as he looked at himself in the mirror.

As the door closed behind him, Jim jumped and his head snapped to the door. “Oh, hey, Spock,” he greeted with a smile, abandoning his scrutiny to go up to Spock and give him a welcome home kiss.

Spock's hands automatically came to rest on Jim's waist, thumbs caressing the skin there. “Hello, Jim. How was your day?”

Jim shrugged. “It was good, I guess. I got a blast to the past in one of my classes.”

He raised an eyebrow. “As I can assume that you did not actually time travel in one of your classes, may I ask how you were reminded of the past?”

Jim laughed and leaned up for another kiss. “Scotty's granddaughter had a holo of the bridge crew and departments heads in front of the Enterprise. It was a little weird, thinking about how much time has passed since then.”

Spock nodded. “Logical. As I am Vulcan, thirty years does not affect me as much as it does you. But, I must admit that if I had seen the holo, I would most likely have been disconcerted as well. Thirty years has changed us both in many ways.”

His bondmate and husband nodded, letting his arms wrap around Spock completely as he leaned into Spock's chest. “That's definitely true. I was just thinking that maybe some of those changes weren't very pleasant.”

He almost frowned when he felt a twinge of insecurity and nostalgia that were not his leak through the bond. “What troubles you, ashaya?” He turned his head and placed a loving kiss on Jim's cheek. “Talk to me and I shall endeavor to help in the best way that I can.”

Hesitation poured in and Jim shook his head. “It's silly, really. It's just a silly human thing.”

Spock pulled away only the bare minimum needed to look Jim squarely in the eyes. “Talk to me, ashal-veh. I can assure you that anything that troubles you is not silly.” He removed his hands from Jim's waist to run them over his hair and cup his face.

Jim shook his head again. A few decades ago, Spock would have taken this as another rejection to talk, but he knew differently now. He knew that it was simply Jim preparing himself to speak.

Of all the things that he expected Jim to say, a hushed “Am I unattractive to you?” was never on that list.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, blinking rapidly as he tried to process what he'd heard. Suddenly, a horrible thought entered his head. “Have I neglected you in a romantic sense to make you think such things, talukh? I know that I have been spending much time in my office, grading papers and the like, but I always believed that I set aside sufficient time for you. If I have failed in doing so, I can easily remedy such a thing.”

Jim smiled and shook his head. “No, Spock, you spend a lot of time with me and I don't feel neglected. I was just thinking...” He trailed off and his smile dropped into a self conscious twist of his lips.

“Yes, ashayam?” he prodded, searching Jim's face for every scrap of emotion that he could decipher.

“Well,” Jim started, chewing on his bottom lip nervously, “I'm not as young as I used to be.”

Spock nodded. “I understand. I am not as young as I used to be either.”

“Yeah, but that's the thing. Your lifespan is so much longer than mine that comparatively, you're a lot younger than I am. And I'm not at my prime anymore. I'm in my seventies, Spock. I have wrinkles and sagging skin and I'm a lot fatter than I used to be.” His hand unconsciously went to each flaw that he listed as he listed it. Spock couldn't take it, so he grabbed the hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it.

“Jim, you should not worry.” He lead Jim backwards towards the couch as he talked to him. “Let me assure you that I find every single inch of you as gorgeous as when I first fell in love with you.” He sat Jim down on the couch and knelt in front of him.

A flicker of hope stood out in their bond. “Really?”

Spock looked up and smiled outright at Jim. “Truly. I love you, Jim, and nothing could make you look less beautiful to me.”

Jim's face softened and he looked sheepish. “So my saggy stomach isn't repulsive?”

He shook his head and leaned in and up for a kiss. “Every part of you is gorgeous, even your stomach. Not a single body part that belongs to you could repulse me.”

Jim kissed him back and pulled Spock onto the couch with him. “Could you show me? Not with sex, but...”

Spock understood perfectly and nodded, kissing Jim again as his hands came to rest on Jim's waist once again. He slowly laid Jim down on the couch and let his hands rub Jim's stomach lovingly as his lips moved against Jim's. He stayed there for a few minutes (approximately 4.7) before moving his kisses further down Jim's body.

It wasn't until he reached his stomach that he stopped, thumbs rubbing circles into the skin while his lips explored the area. His kisses varied, sometimes chaste little pecks and other times open mouthed kisses with a slight suction to them.

He lifted his head briefly to see how Jim was responding and smiled again when he saw that Jim's eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted and there was a flush in his cheeks. But more than anything else, that smile was for how content Jim looked, how the bond was flooded with love and affection and a reverence for Spock and how much of a dedicated partner he was.

“I am dedicated because you are the only person to ever hold my whole heart,” he whispered, moving his head back down to kiss Jim's stomach again.

He felt and saw Jim's abdomen rise and fall with his soft laughter. A twinge of disappointment ran through him when Jim moved to sit up, but it was quickly dispelled when he was pulled in for a deep, sweet kiss. “God, you're so cute.”


End file.
